Burning Desire
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Oneshot songfic to "Burning Desire" by Lana Del Rey. Justin Gabriel/OC, please review!


**I know I should be updating my chapter fanfictions instead of posting random oneshot songfics, but I can't help it! They've become my latest obsession. My last two, _Baby Love_ and _Loca_, got lots of views, so I decided to post more 'cause clearly, there are people reading them! ****Since I love Lana Del Rey, I decided to use a song by her as my inspiration for this oneshot. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, nor do I own this song.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Burning Desire

The sun shone brightly as Carol Ruiz drove down Hollywood, California. With the top of the silver BMW convertible down, her long, wavy red hair was free to blow around in the wind. Thankfully, traffic was unusually light today, so Carol was free to drive a little faster than normal. That in turn let her arrive at the hotel earlier than she had expected. She parked before glancing at her silver watch, which read 5:40 pm. She smiled as she put the top back on the BMW; she still had time to get ready for her date tonight with her boyfriend of one year, Paul "P.J" Lloyd, Jr.

_P.J Lloyd_. Just thinking of his name made Carol want to moan in pleasure. They had met a while after Carol's WWE debut in her hometown of Miami, Florida, and they had hit it off immediately. A week after that, they started dating. A week after they had started dating, they soon became exclusive. It was no secret that their feelings for one another were borderline crazy. Whenever they kissed, there was a spark that could be seen a mile away. When they held hands, I felt as though an electric current ran through their bodies. When they had sex for the first time, it had been indescribable. Every cliché ever made about having sex described that night to a T. Carol and P.J just seemed to complement each other so well.

Carol made her way to the room that she and her boyfriend shared and shut the door behind her, only to find that P.J wasn't there. Carol decided to take advantage of his absence by getting ready for the date. She got a quick shower before curling her hair and applying some make-up on. She went through all her dresses and decided to wear a black dress that stopped above her knee. It was one-shoulder, and the one sleeve attached to the dress was long-sleeved. It was plain, but it clung onto Carol's fair body like a second skin. She found a pair of black Christian Louboutin pointed-toe heels that made her taller than five foot five. She was about to put on a pair of diamond stud earrings when her white Blackberry went off. She grabbed it and saw that she got a text message from P.J.

_I'm in the lobby in case you're wondering where I am. I'm ready to go out when you are, sweetheart. ;)_

Carol couldn't help but smile as she typed out her response.

_I'm almost ready. See you soon, baby!_

She set her phone in clutch, along with her wallet, her hotel key, and her light pink MAC lipstick. She finished putting her earrings in before taking one last look in the mirror. Carol didn't want anything out of place; she wanted to look perfect for P.J. Liking what she saw, she smiled again before turning off the light and leaving the hotel room. She took the elevator down and made her way to the lobby. She saw P.J sitting on a comfy green chair, wearing a white button down shirt and black dress pants, along with matching black dress shoes. Carol tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around. He smiled and stood up before kissing her nose.

"Hello, sweetheart," he greeted once they broke apart.

"Hey, babe," she said as she smiled widely.

"You look so beautiful," he boasted as his cheeks turned slightly red. Carol herself blushed at his complement.

"Thanks, P.J," she said before kissing his cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," said Carol.

The couple walked out to P.J's rental car, a black Cadillac Escalade. They got in and drove to the fancy restaurant, where they had a reservation at six o'clock. They arrived a few minutes early, but they managed to get to their table fairly quickly. They soon ordered themselves drinks and appetizers.

Time seemed to fly by as the WWE Superstars sat there, eating and talking. To them, no one else mattered in the world- all that mattered were them. By the time dessert came, both of them had thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

"And for the lady," said the server as the silver dome came off of Carol's dessert. But instead of the chocolate mousse she had ordered, a navy velvet box sat on a dessert plate. Carol gasped once she saw what was on the plate as P.J got up and got down on one knee.

"Carol," he said as he grabbed the box, "I love you so, so much. I know we've only been dating for a year, but I'm crazy in love with you, sweetheart. You mean so much to me. You're beautiful, smart, caring, and selfless. Carol Leanne Ruiz, will you marry me?"

With that, P.J opened the small velvet box. In it was a silver, emerald cut diamond engagement ring from Tiffany's- Carol's favourite jewellery store.

"Yes, of course," she said happily as tears began to fill her bright green eyes. P.J smiled as he slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger and kissed her lips as patrons around them clapped and cheered.

The couple had their dessert a while later before finally leaving the restaurant. They began the drive back to the hotel. Unfortunately, they ran into some traffic. Carol decided to grab P.J's right hand, which was resting on the console of the car, and bring it up to her pelvis area. P.J, realizing what she was doing, let a small growl escape from his lips when he felt no underwear underneath her dress.

"You're so naughty," he said before reclaiming his hand back to start driving again.

"I thought you love when I'm naughty?" questioned Carol. She began to jokingly pout.

"Oh believe me, baby… I do," said P.J as they parked in the hotel parking lot. They got into their room as quickly as they could, both anticipating what was to happen next.

The moment the door to their room was closed and locked, Carol dropped her purse onto a nearby shelf before kissing P.J again. Their kisses were of both passion and love, turning them both on more and more. They finally made it to the bed, laying on it and kissing like it was the last thing they would ever do.

"P.J…" moaned Carol as she felt the hardening part of her new fiancé.

"I wanna see what's underneath that dress," he said in a sultry tone of voice.

"Gladly," said Carol, She got off the bed and unzipped the dress. She got it off to reveal that she had been wearing nothing on underneath. P.J bit his lip and let out a low growl.

"You are such a bad girl," he moaned as she sat on his lap.

"I'm not a bad girl, I'm just drawn that way," said Carol in an attempt to do her best Jessica Rabbit impression.

P.J smiled as she took off his shirt. He then got on top and kissed her breasts, causing Carol to moan. He then kissed down to where he wanted, his breath turning Carol on even more.

"Mmm… you're definitely ready for me," he said with a smirk. He put a finger inside her and used his tongue on her clitoris. Carol immediately moaned at his actions, loving every second of what he was doing. P.J added another finger inside her, which forced louder moans from the redhead.

"Oh, fuck, P.J…" she moaned as her first orgasm of the night hit her.

P.J quickly tasted everything that Carol gave her, enjoying the taste of her. He then took the rest of his clothes off. Carol got up from the bed and knelt down in front of him and began to give him oral sex. He moaned at the sensations he was feeling. He pushed some of Carol's red hair out of her eyes so that he could see her pleasing him. Before he lost it, he gently pulled Carol away from him.

"Where do you want me to fuck you tonight?" he asked.

Carol didn't have to respond; all she had to do was get into the position that he wanted. She got back on the bed and got on her hands and knees.

"Oh, fuck," groaned P.J in anticipation and lust. They had never tried this before, but they had always wanted to. He slowly entered, causing Carol to moan out loud.

"That feels so fucking good," groaned out Carol.

"Enjoy it, sweetheart," said P.J before he began to thrust slowly inside her. While this was fun, Carol quickly needed more.

"Fuck me harder, P.J," she begged.

P.J didn't say anything as he began to pick up the pace. The moans coming from Carol began to get louder and louder, giving P.J the idea to slap her butt. That let out a loud moan from Carol. But before she could lose it, he pulled out. Carol looked behind her and gave him a look of confusion.

"That's not where I want to lose it," he whispered in her ear.

Carol giggled as she laid with her back on the bed. P.J quickly put a condom on before he went inside her. He was slow for only a little bit, but he started going faster a lot sooner than before. Carol's nails dug into his back, forcing a growl from his lips.

"Oh, P.J… kiss me," said Carol.

P.J kissed her lips as he continued to thrust. Carol brought him closer to her, giving her more pleasure. She started seeing stars, and she knew she was close to losing it.

"P.J… I'm coming," she cried out as she moaned.

P.J finally lost it and came as he said her name. He brought his forehead to hers and they shared a kiss before collapsing on the other side of the bed. He held Carol in his arms and kissed her head.

"Oh, P.J," she said once she caught her breath, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Carol," replied P.J. "Thank you for becoming my fiancé."

"It's an honour," said Carol with a smile. "I'll always have a burning desire for you, babe."

"As will I, sweetheart," said P.J before the couple shared a kiss. "I cannot wait to make you my wife."

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it... I know I did. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out all my other fanfictions! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
